transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Magnaron Front
Magnaron Millions of years ago, Magnaron was the biggest intersection on Cybertron, which gave it serious strategic value, and because of that, nowhere else on Cybertron has seen so much fighting. Over the years, Magnaron was transformed from an intersection into a blast crater, a lake of toxic waste, a deep abyss from one of Unicron's pincers, and a lake full of Quintessa's water, a memento of the Quintessons' attempt to retake Cybertron. This, its latest incarnation, is the result of the structural stresses of the recent move to the Alpha Centauri system. The abyss, the lake, are no more, sealed by the compression of the crust. Instead, a huge but shallow depression marks the location of some of the fiercest conflicts on Cybertron. Overhead, bloody-hued Mia hangs in the starlit night sky like an ominous portent of violence to come. Scout. Scout, scout, scout. Steeljaw is on close-proximity patrol about Magnaron, keeping an eye on the proverbial 'no man's land' between the Autobot offensive line and the Decepticon lines. It's dirty work, never truly safe, but vital all the same. So, the gold lion is doing just that, wandering about as he sniffs and scans various sources of...we'll call them 'interesting scents'. While on patrol, Misfire looks over at Triggerhappy nodding. "Primus, it has been ages since we have been on patrol together..." "Sure has." Triggerhappy answers, nodding as he navigates the patrol routes with Misfire. "Heh, what do you think of that whole Predaking business?" Or should I say, 'fiasco'?" he adds, lowering his voice a bit. "Guess command didn't figure they'd bust out Superion, huh? Or that it'd attack Galvatron. Funny, that--I thought Shockwave would factor in like, every single possible eventuality." "Ugh, that whole Predaking Fiasco really, creeped me the slag out..." Misfire states, "Messin' around inside Transformer's processors...that ain't natural." Misfire states as he rubs his head. Misfire lowers his voice, "You ever get the feeling Shockwave ain't half as smart as he thinks he is? Just bluffing us, cause he knows we can't do the math..." Misfire offers with a shrugs. "Primus, I think he might have done just to see if he could...which is kinda scary..." Steeljaw pauses, his optics narrowing as he looks down the way... Voices? He sniffs the air and is off like a streak, tracking the pair of scouts down. He hopes he has not been seen, that's about as stealthy as he can offer to get, as he follows at a distance to keep them in earshot. A sound that is much like a snort comes from Triggerhappy's vocal synth, and he shrugs, lowering his voice even further and moving in closer to his friend. "Yeah, maybe--but let's face it...he's better at what he does than Galvatron is." He then pulls away, his attention focusing on something else. It looks for a moment as if he's spotted Steeljaw, but he instead calls out to another soldier who had been standing nearby. "Hey! Slapstick! What're you doing over here, this isn't your route." "But--" "I don't wanna hear it. Get back to your assigned route." "But sir...I uh---" Slapstick looks embarrassed. "I don't remember where I was assigned..." The gumby says in a small voice. A sigh, and he takes out a datapad. "Northeast sector. Now get." He comes back over Misfire, shaking his head. "You know, sometimes I kind of wish I hadn't been promoted..." he mutters to his friend. Steeljaw was caught off-guard by the sudden appearance of the comedy relief (wait, isn't that all Decepticons?) to the point of bringing weapon systems out of standby and to active modes, just shy of locking on a target. Still...one goes away, two remain (three if Aimless counts). The lion pushes forward further. With weapons online, it's far more...uh, simple to convince one's self to advance closer. Misfire stares at Triggerhappy for a long moment, peering around his friend. "Yeah, Galvatron ain't, uh, stable..." Misfire glances around, "You think Lord Scorponok will ever try to take over?" He can't help but to wear a grin as Triggerhappy deals with one of the few 'Mechs lower on the totem pole than him, Slapstick, the unfunny Gumby. "Poor Slapstick, always tripping..." Misfire laughs as he slaps Triggerhappy, "But the extra energon ration doesn't hurt right? Even if you have to deal with idiots?" "Eh, true." Triggerhappy nods. "Scorponok? I don't know, I haven't seen him around in vorns, it seems like. Wonder what he's been up to..." It wouldn't surprise him if he were planning some kind of coup. You get that in the Decepticons, every once and a while... Steeljaw falls in step, behind them a ways. "Don't forget defecting forces. Always a viable option, to just up and leave." Steeljaw keeps his tone as dry and serious as possible, even as his weapons are kept at the ready. "No idea, but I am not shocked that Scorponok didn't share his plans with us..." Misfire offers, "Still you must have some idea what we are planning next, we aren't going to take this Predacon King stand..." Misfire continues, "Defection, Slapstick? ARE YOU SLAGGIN' OUT OF YOUR PROCESSOR?" Misfire states without turning around. "We'd be slagged and hunted down...and you want to end up like Garrote, the Sweep?" "I'd have to say I'm actually glad he didn't." Triggerhappy remarks. And then a strange voice says something about defection. Wait...who would be stupid enough to say something like that out in the open like this? "Slapstick?" No, that definitely didn't sound like him, and plus he'd hurried off to his assigned route as soon as he'd been reminded of it. "I...don't think that was him." Weapons charge. "Don't bother turning, Decepticon. By the time you did, I'd have already fired." The golden lion keeps his pace. "However, I am curious... A scout patrol, out here, talking ill of leadership? Color me intrigued. Also, consider it recorded." For later reference, of course. "Yeah?" Misfire pulls up Aimless in gun mode as he looks around, "I thought no Decepticon would say such a thing...out loud...to another Decepticon..." Misfire pauses as he hears the voice. "No one was talking ill of leadership...we were, uh, engaged in health /discourse/...you know, saying negative stuff that are lies so, we can test each other...We are SUPER Loyal!" "Tch," Triggerhappy doesn't look fazed, though he raises his Blowpipe, his own Targetmaster weapon, at the lion-bot. "You should know, Autobot--a few things. First, this kind of thing happens all the time. Second, I doubt you'd be the first to say that no one your your side ever stands around talking slag about Ultra Magnus or Rodimus. Third..." he grins at this. "You'd have already fired, sure...thing is--" Hot photons are slice through the air. "--you didn't." Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Combat: Triggerhappy sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Steeljaw with his PewPew! (Laser) attack! Steeljaw narrows his optics. "Super loyal? So I should just destroy you now and be done with it, less two enemies. Of course, I doubt you would want-" the sudden speech and fire on the part of Triggerhappy interrupts any further remarks as he takes the blast, which leaves a scorch in his armor. Well, that settles that, so much for civility and gathering intelligence through conversation, he digs in and charges to retaliate in kind. "Bad move, Decepticon." He darts back and fires a few shots in retaliation. Two on one? Poor odds...he alters his solar panels to help them hold his charge. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Triggerhappy with his Solar-Powered Pellet Guns attack! Tracking Steeljaw, Misfire beings to lay down laser fire towards the Autobot, "Eh! DIE! AUTO-SCUM!" Misfire bellows as continues to fire. When the fighting gets going, Misfire kinda sorta not really knows what to do! Combat: Misfire strikes Steeljaw with his Pot Shots! attack! -3 "'Bad move?'" Triggerhappy cackles, in that crazy sort of way that psychopaths like to cackle. "Oh, I think most of anyone would agree that the bad move was on your part, not mine, seeing as you're the one who came here without any backup, and chose to reveal yourself." Well, at least any backup that he knows of... He is blasted in the shoulder with the Bot's pellet guns, knocking him backward slightly though it only damaged his outer armor slightly. But when Misfire manages to land a shot, he grins. "Whoa, look at that! Someone's been practicing!" he commends his friend as he returns fire upon the Autobot. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Steeljaw with his Compressed-Air Cannon attack! -2 The sounds of metal being impacted and dented are quite noticeable from the sudden onslaught of attacks. The scout-bot turns on Misfire...well, the shots from him were quite a surprise indeed. Just to help ward off the loose cannon and wildcard, he lunges for nuisance number two, jaws snapping as he bodily throws himself at the Con. Two on one...yeah, very improbable odds. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Misfire with his Steel Jaws attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Misfire's Agility. (Crippled) "HE BITE ME!!!" Misfire screams as the Autobot launches at Misfire, clasping his teeth through his armor. "OH SLAG THAT HURTS!" Misfire does the only logical thing which is bang Aimless against Aimless against the Autobot Tape. Which causes his weapon to emit, "OW! OW! STOP IT! FOR THE LOVE OF THE RINGS MISFIRE, I AM NOT A HAMMER!!!" Misfire continues to bang away. Combat: Misfire strikes Steeljaw with his Aimless does Hammer Time! (Smash) attack! Hmm, did Steeljaw think that Triggerhappy would refrain from shooting at him if he jumped onto Misfire for fear he'd hit his friend? If so, he was gravely mistaken. Unfortunately for Misfire. "Haha! You think you're clever, don't you Autobot? See, that kind of trick might work on you, or on most of your pathetic teammates, but Decepticons? We aren't a bunch of saps like you." And he continues to fire at the Autobot, risk of hitting Misfire or not. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Steeljaw with his Not Afraid of Friendly Fire (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Misfire with his Not Afraid of Friendly Fire (Full-Auto) Area attack! Steeljaw holds as best he can with the onslaught that rocks him, even as he's beaten over the head with...wait, is that hammer talking? He leaves Misfire be, digging his claws in to take a lunge at Triggerhappy's leg. A purely offensive move for totally defensive reasons. Even now, his mind is weighing various options, and outrunning an opponent ranks very high on the 'things that must be able to happen' list. He ignores any further quips or talks, letting his teeth do the talking for him instead as he lion-tackle-bites the Decepticon. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Triggerhappy with his Steel Jaws attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Triggerhappy's Agility. (Crippled) And right about now, systems begin flashing various warnings in the lion's HUD... The downside to using your gun like a hammer, is that you might break your gun's armor...especially if it is a Targetmaster. Moaning loudly in pain, Aimless's wails drown out Misfire telling Triggerhappy, "NononnonononononononONONOONONON AYEEEEE!" Misfire is peppered with fire, sending the target master to the ground screaming in pain as he manages to stabilize on to one knee, it is unclear if the pair sees that Steeljaw is on Triggerhappy or not, but they just fire at the Random Yellow streaks they see... Lasers are now flying everywhere as the Targetmaster pair curses up a storm! Combat: Misfire misses Steeljaw with his Come stop the Laser Raid BY THE WAY!!! Area attack! Combat: Misfire's Come stop the Laser Raid BY THE WAY!!! attack on Triggerhappy goes wild! Combat: Misfire misses Triggerhappy with his Come stop the Laser Raid BY THE WAY!!! Area attack! It seems that laser fire is just flying everywhere in a random fashion by now. This doesn't faze Triggerhappy in the least, especially since somehow none of them manage to him him. He is, however, hit by a lion-bot's teeth. In the leg. This hurts slightly more than the pellet guns. Though only slightly. In an attempt to get him off, he begins to transform into jet form...perhaps the smaller Autobot's limbs will become lodged between those shifting parts and potentially cut off. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Steeljaw with his Transformation Attack (Smash) attack! Again, metal in distress is what gets heard. With the bite, Steeljaw's face was in a very inopportune position. Trigger might not feel it, but the armored ridge over one of his optical sensors is right on the pivot-point of one of those hinged parts, and comes out with a very nice dent, limiting visibility through it. He turns, starting to make his way back towards the Autobot lines, turning back to face the pair as a hail of gunfire is unleashed to push back. Seems reinforcements, not having arrived yet, are...not coming? Combat: Steeljaw sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Misfire with his Hailstorm (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Steeljaw misses Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Hailstorm (Full-Auto) Area attack! Cheering for Triggerhappy's unique attack, Misfire fails to notice the incoming fire in time, which plasters into his left shoulder, denting and damaging the armor. "ARGH!!!" Misfire hits the ground again, this time Aimless is dislodged holding his right arm howling in pain. "Walk it off Aimless!" Misfire says unhelpfully, as he gets back to his feet pulling out a new side arm. "Oh, it is on now!" Misfire points the weapon at Steeljaw and takes a shot! Combat: Misfire strikes Steeljaw with his New Hotness! (Pistol) attack! Triggerhappy hears the satisfying crunch of Steeljaw getting crushed between his gears. "Face it, Autobot--you're not gonna win this one!" he calls out when Misfire manages to strike again despite his reputation. The gunfire rains down, but he barrel rolls several times to avoid getting hit. Taking aim with his photon guns, he continues to fire upon the lion-bot. There's no respite for the enemy--not when you're up against someone like Triggerhappy. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Steeljaw with his Photon-Pulse Guns attack! Steeljaw gets blasted from two ends, more than one blast ripping through the solar panels that charge his secondary weapon systems. That's certainly not good. One gun down, he still manages to get his feet back under him as he sends another blast towards the bigger threat of the two, still backpedaling as his optics start to map out exit routes. This is...absolutely not good at all. And riding to the rescue, it's red hot Rider! Actually it's Sit-Com, in junkcycle mode. Dr. Junkion is in, and not only does he make house calls, but rescues as well! Combat: Steeljaw strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Last Ditch Effort. (Pistol) attack! Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Flipping a switch on his side arm, Misfire continues to blast away at Steeljaw, cackling with glee. "Ohhh yeah, I looooove the feel of this pistol, so sleek and stylish..." Aimless still moaning in pain fails to even make a retort. The causes Misfire to look over at Aimless. "So, uh, you aren't faking it?" Aimless just moans in pain, as Misfire looks at him, absently firing off at Steeljaw. "So...walking didn't help?" Combat: Misfire misses Steeljaw with his Talking and Shooting! attack! -4 Triggerhappy is struck in the fuselage by the newly arrived Junkion. But he doesn't stop shooting, nope! Why should he? More targets, more shooting! He's definitely enjoying this. Certainly more interesting than uneventful patrols. Though he isn't exactly taking much time to aim. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Steeljaw with his More Targets Equal More Shooting (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses Misfire with his More Targets Equal More Shooting (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses Junk-Cycle with his More Targets Equal More Shooting (Full-Auto) Area attack! Junk-Cycle is nearly hit by Triggerhappy, and does some fancy swerving! "Oh, no no no! You don't get me!" The Junkcycle tries throwing a net at Triggerhappy to slow him down! Steeljaw barely manages to get out of Misfire's shotpath, stumbling as a result and ending up off-balance. The jet's attack is all too able to get him, though. The strafing run is enough to shred solar cells and panels, one errant round scoring a lucky hit on that damaged armor near his optic, causing it to flicker erratically. He pushes himself back up with a soft grunt, leveling off another quick shot at Trigger, though even the primer strikes seem to be weak at this point. ...wait, was that actually a hangfire? The arrival of assistance is welcome, it truly is, but he has a hard time even beginning to express that gratitude, just trying to get his feet under him. "Can you cover a retreat?" Combat: Steeljaw strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Last Ditch Effort. (Pistol) attack! Combat: Junk-Cycle misses Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his This Is Not The Inter-NET! attack! Looking around, Misfire now notices that the Junkion has shown up, "The frag?" Misfire rushes over towards Aimless, "Come on buddy! Come on! Pull it together!" Misfire cheers on his weapon, hoping to get him ready for action! Combat: Misfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Triggerhappy's taken several hits--thing is, none of them have really done much other than scorch his outer armor. He's starting to run out of energon reserves, though. But...he's the kind of mech who just keeps his guns blazing until every last drop of fuel is gone. Thus, he continues to go to town on everyone in sight, because it's fun. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Misfire with his Photon Pulse Guns (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Steeljaw with his Photon Pulse Guns (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Junk-Cycle with his Photon Pulse Guns (Full-Auto) Area attack! Junk-Cycle ows as a blast from Triggerhappy's wild blasting actually hits him. He quickly fires his plasma blasters, hoping that it'll reach the jet. "Nyuk nyuk nyuk!" Combat: Junk-Cycle strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Plasma Blasters attack! While cheering on Aimless, the pair gets pelted with fire...leaving them one choice but to feel under cover! Misfire picks up Aimless as they continue their flee! Combat: Misfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter and Junk-Cycle Steeljaw is further thrashed by a hail of gunfire, flecks of metal and armor flittering off... The solar panels are, by this point, thrashed beyond viable use. The optic that was damaged twice continues to flicker, and there's even a frightening crack as this particular crazed strafe manages to catch one of his joints, sending him back down to the ground. Sit-com...has not yet answered. <> He levels one of his cannons at Triggerhappy, the now-stationary bot firing off another weak shot. Combat: Steeljaw strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Last Ditch Effort. (Pistol) attack! Combat: Steeljaw's attack has damaged your Accuracy! <<"Cover a retreat? I'll do my best!">> the Junkcycle says, <> Now that plasma blaster actually did substantial damage, unlike previous attacks, burning a chunk out of his left wing. "Agh!" Tumbling to the ground, he transforms back to his biped form as he whips Blowpipe out once again and turns him toward the Junkion. "Oh look! Your friend is running! Better join him, before you suffer a similar fate." Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Junk-Cycle with his Disruptor attack! Junk-Cycle oofs as he's struck again. "I think you're confused as to who's running," the Junk-Cycle says, transforming and getting out his ball-and-chain. "Meet my wife, she'll show you a good time!" He swings it at Triggerhappy! The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Combat: Sit-Com strikes Triggerhappy with his Ye Olde Ball and Chain attack! Steeljaw is hardly running. A struggle more like it. <> He pushes himself to his feet, limping and looking at Sit-Com and Triggerhappy. <> He watches the trade of blows and...truly does assume so. Joints whining pitifully, he starts to limp his way out of the line of fire. Combat: Steeljaw begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Triggerhappy and Sit-Com "I got it covered," Sit-Com replies to Steeljaw, "You get your lion aft back to repair bay, I'll meet you there!" Triggerhappy would love to stay and fight, but his energon reserves are in the red zone. He'd already made short work of Steeljaw. Besides, he's hardly a worthy adversary. In the Targetmaster's opinion, anyway. Not that he doesn't enjoy destroying inferior beings who can't put up much of a fight. But again, the energon reserves. "You know I'd love to stay and make sure you're in at least a thousand pieces, but my patrol shift is over and I'm supposed to report in! You know how it is with higher-ups...never do take well to their troops showing up late. Kill ya later, scrap-lover." And with that, he flies off, disappearing into the sky. Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "Hit the road, jack, and don'tcha come back no more no more no more no more," Sit-Com says, as Triggerhappy beats a hasty retreat. Then he transforms again, catching up to Steeljaw. "Transform, I'll carry you." Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Steeljaw was not...making it far, at all, was he. He lets out an exasperated grunt, transforming, more flecks of metal falling off in the process. Autobot Message: 3/118 Posted Author Scout Report: Magnaron Sat May 04 Steeljaw ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **Text Only** Steeljaw - Magnaron - Scout Activity Decepticons: Misfire, Triggerhappy Action: Routine scouting operations near outskirts of Magnaron front. Located two Decepticon scout parties and was subsequently engaged by combined firepower. Overwhelmed, held long enough for reinforcements to arrive on-site. Evac'd by Sit-Com. Reasons for enemy activity: Scout party. Specifics unknown. Conversation appeared to be about discontent in the lower ranks. Dissatisfaction in current leadership, with Sweeps, and doubts that Shockwave was capable in performing assigned tasks. Steeljaw, out. = Decepticon Message: 2/128 Posted Author AAR: Magnaron Front Sat May 04 Triggerhappy ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text-only report. So Misfire and I were patrolling the Magnaron front when we encountered a scout, now identified as the Autobot Steeljaw. He was spying on us, but then decided to reveal himself despite the fact that he was outnumbered. Pfff, stupid Autobots and all their bravado! Anyway, we told him a bunch of rustwash about discontent with Command among lower ranks, then beat the slag out of him. Some Junkion came to rescue him. That's pretty much it. So yeah...hail Galvatron and everything. End transmission. =